


Circus Act

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [29]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Amy Eleven Circus</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circus Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninja_orange).



> Prompt: Amy Eleven Circus

_Amy Pond doesn't do raucous or rowdy, she's a proper young lady; but watching the doctor, all fumbly limbs and joviality, she smiles as if the circus has come to town._


End file.
